My Sweater is Your Sweater
by DancyWarlock
Summary: AU/ Alec has a crush on his colorful neighbor. He's using a charmingly stupid trick to get his attention. (Thank the Angel for the sharing of laundry rooms in apartment blocks!) One-shot!


**Hey sweets!**

 **First of all, this story is sort'a based on my own creepy actions. Say you won't judge me, readers, c'mon. *nasty, fancy grin***

 **So, I'll just come out with it right away; when I have a crush, I become a** ** _MILD_** **stalker. You know, check them up on the internet, find something in common (you gotta know if it's worth a chance) and discover if they live or work close by. So, what Alec is up to is only what I would call** ** _STEP 2_** **.**

 **And before we start;** ** _yes_** **! I** ** _did_** **take my neighbors sweater.**

 **Are we off to a good start? Me creeping y'all out? Great!**

 **I wish you a good reading!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**

* * *

Alec was staring out through the peek-hole of the apartment door. His neighbor ( _earlier_ known as The hot Mr. Bane, but thanks to social media he was now known as Magnus Bane a.k.a. The Party Warlock) stood there, locking his door. Alec _totally_ checked him out as he strode for the stairs. He was dressed in dark pink skinny pants and a loosely hanging shirt. Alec studied the revealing shirt closer, as he walked straight by his door. The fabric was very much see-through, in a deep blue color. His ears were pierced with tiny golden flowers, and his arms were covered in gold- and black bracelets.

 _Why_ did he have the hots for this guy? He was _certainly_ not his usual type. And, he'd been asking himself this question ever since he moved in here four months ago.

As the hot Mr. Bane began walking down the stairs, Alec rushed for the sweater, laying by the door. As he pushed it over his head, he ran toward his kitchen window, from were he could get a good look of the building's entrance.

Soon enough (since they were only living on the third floor) he watched his colorful neighbor leave the building, walking in a straight line, across the lawn, toward the snack bar by the street.

Alec nearly jumped with glee, and rushed out of the apartment, down the stairs, and walked as cool as he could over to the snack bar.

As he entered through the glass doors, he took his place in a long que. It was summer, after all.

And- right in front of him was that glittery gelled hair. Those broad tan shoulders, underneath the thin fabric. Alec had _never_ been this close to Magnus before, because he'd never had an excuse. _Wow, this is a first step_ , he thought (pathetically).

He caught a scent. Was it perfume? Was it cologne? He was pretty sure it was Magnus who was wearing it. He leaned in a bit, sniffing carefully. _Sandalwood_.

The taller man suddenly glanced over his shoulder, with a sudden look of recognition on his face. He gave Alec a deep frown.

"Man, is that _my_ sweater?" He drew out. Alec wasn't sure if he was angry or just confused and surprised. _Yes he noticed! Now he'll talk to me! In fact, he's already talking to me... And I still haven't come up with a good answer._

"Uhm, I, uh, found it... In my... uh, laundry." Alec stammered, _smoothly_ , of course. "It is, probably. I mean... yours." He mentally grunted at himself.

"Since I lost mine in the laundry room, it sounds about right." The handsome neighbor answered. Alec just nodded in agreement, like a fool.

"Well, it's a nice sweater." Alec continued, awkwardly.

" _Yeah_. Pink with sequins and flirty rhymes. Honestly, I wouldn't take that for your type." Magnus blinked at him, with a slight smirk. Was he taking advantage of stupid, stammering Alec?

It made Alec look down at the sweater. **PLAY TO WIN** , was written on it.

"Oh, I thought it was out washed-red and... there's _no_ sequins." Magnus shrugged, still smiling.

"It is pink, alright. And, yeah, the sequins might've been out washed. But you don't really look like a _player_." He snapped him another wink.

"Oh, _God_. I am not..." He'd been waiting for this conversation for what felt like eternity. Now, he had no idea of what to say. It was like he was star strucked.

"Oh, you want it back! Of course!" Alec realized. He suddenly began to pull the sweater over his head, halfway through he felt the air against the bare skin of his stomach, and he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath this guy's sweater. Alec suddenly pulled it back on again. "Heh, sorry. Could I just borrow it a few more minutes? Forgot I was practically naked without." He tried to laugh genuinly, and it came out _so_ awkward. His face was shining as brightly red as Rudolph's nose.

"Hey, no problem. I've got another one; a light blue. I hardly wear it, and _I_ bet it would match your eyes."

* * *

 **A/N: A bit cheesy, much? I would love to get some reviews!**

 **Also, even though I've been wearing my neighbors sweater around the neighborhood he never seemed to notice. And now The Hot Asian a.k.a. Danny Daun has moved out! Whatever, Daun! I'm keeping your friggin sweater!**

 **-Dancy Warlock**


End file.
